


Test of Time

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Angst, Gaming, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Phanfiction, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil sit down to play their new Game of Thrones game, and somehow get transported back in time.  They both wake up alone, afraid, and on opposite sides of the wall.  Winter is here...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally just started watching Game of Thrones, just a few days before season 7 is supposed to start. Of course I can't help but imagine the boys in this time, with Phil playing the role of a lord, and Dan is a slave somewhere, away from Phil...   
> I'm so sorry, boys!

Whoever said gaming can’t be adventurous has obviously never experienced ‘virtual reality’.

 

After returning from a day shopping spree, Dan and Phil are excited to play the new release of Game of Thrones.  With season 7 about to premier in a few days, they’re eager to discover what additions and new adventures have been added.  They order a pizza and put their other purchases away in their rooms as they wait for delivery.

“Dan!” Phil shouts down the hall.  Phil hates that they’re no longer just across the way from each other.  “Do you just want to set up in the office?  Or should we try out the new iMac?”  Phil can hear drawers slamming.  Dan is obviously hurrying to get changed into something comfortable.  Something appropriate for a long night of gaming.  “Do you mind if we just stream from my laptop to the flat screen in the lounge?  I’m dying to play in on a large screen for once.” Dan answers as he hops into a pair of sweatpants – his usual for gaming.  “Sure Dan” Phil answers, heading out toward Dan after he finishes just tossing his things on the bed.

Both boys are starving, and head into the kitchen for some drinks.  “Ribena or beer?” Dan opens the tall door.  He’s grateful for the expanse of their new appliance.  Now they can keep a generous stock of their favorite drinks, fruits, and leftover takeout.  “Definitely beer.  It’s a special day, Dan!” Phil is shifting from foot to foot with anticipation. 

The intercom buzzes just as Dan is cracking open two cold ones for them.  “I’ll get it!” Phil practically sprints to the lift to grant entry to the delivery guy.  As Dan gets settled in the lounge with their drinks, he can hear Phil chatting with the delivery guy – something which Phil does often since they’ve moved.  He has a thing about getting acquainted with certain people.  Phil says it’s just so he can remember people’s names the next time they deliver food.  But Dan knows better.  Phil is just a friendly guy, and sometimes he likes to flirt if the delivery service happens to be attractive.

“Nice place you’ve got here, um, Phil, right?”  The delivery guy makes small talk at Phil fishes around his pocket for payment.  “Will 30 quid cover everything?” Phil asks, pulling out a bunch of fivers.  “MORE than plenty.  I don’t know if I have change though?” the guy sounds uncertain, handing the pizza boxes to Phil.  “Don’t worry about it” Dan hears Phil, and nearly drops his laptop.  _Jesus Christ, Phil_.   The delivery guy gasps, and blushes.  “Thanks, mate!  Enjoy it while it’s warm” he looks to reach for Phil’s hand to shake it, but Phil steps back a step.  “Sorry.  Hands are full” he answers, feeling a twinge of guilt. 

Once Phil is certain the delivery guy is out of the building, he sets the lift to lock.  He wants no interruptions for their night of gaming.  “I hope you’re hungry, Dan.  I’ve ordered 3 different pizzas” he almost drools as he sets the boxes on the glass coffee table, where Dan already has a large towel in place.  Phil is always careful whenever he walks near it, or sets anything on it.  Dan really wanted something nice looking for the new place, and he would feel horrible if he broke it.

“Are you kidding?” Dan throws his head back in a fit of laughter.  He knows Phil’s appetite lately, and finds it hysterical how Phil looks for ‘reasons’ to order extra food.  He just wishes Phil would order extra Crunchy Nut when he gets groceries.  Dan is tired of having to cook eggs or dig for day old fruit from the fridge.  “What?” Phil sits down, reaching for a slice of veggie pizza.  “Nothing” Dan is still giggling a little bit, and helps himself to two pieces of pepperoni, stacking the pieces against each other to make a sloppy pizza sandwich.  Phil’s shoots him a playful look of disgust, twisting his eyebrows in different directions.  “WHAT?” it’s Dan’s turn to mumble.  Phil laughs when Dan’s voice cracks.  “You act as if you haven’t eaten in a week” he talks into his own pizza as he’s taking another bite.

“Well, I’m just saving time.  I want to get started with this” Dan gestures to the television, which is on standby with the game already paused on the opening credits.  Phil reaches for his beer to wash down a particularly large bite he took, and shifts his eyes to the screen.  “Wow” he swallows hard, swiping his tongue around his teeth to clean the excess sauce away.

Four slices and another beer later, both boys are almost bursting with excitement.  “Let me” Dan says as Phil gets up to put the pizza away.  He wants another beer, but doesn’t want to get up for it once they get started.  “Thanks” Phil looks up at him, and sits down on the sofa, getting settled into his secondary position. 

He usually resides at his usual spot on the end opposite of where Dan has created a permanent crease, but since they’re going to be working together, he needs to sit close to Dan.  No big deal, to be honest.  They've sat close in the past.  Whether it was an anime marathon – something rare since their tour – or a night of ultra competitive Mario Kart, both boys are used to sitting within close proximity of each other. 

Dan returns with a bowl of ice and 4 bottles of beer buried in it.  “DAN!  Do you even plan to use the bathroom after all of that?” Phil’s jaw drops.  “Well some of it is for you, you know” Dan rolls his eyes and sets the bowl on the towel.  “Oh” Phil answers, and giggles, but doesn’t reach for another drink just yet.  The night is young, and he wants to pace himself a little.  “Well, since we’re obviously in for the long haul, I might as well take care of myself before we begin” Phil says.

Dan splutters, almost spraying beer everywhere at Phil’s choice of words.  “Wh-WHAT?!” Dan’s voice squeaks.  “Dan” Phil sighs, shaking his head.  “I have to go the bathroom” he continues, blushing at his blunder.  _Whoops!_   Phil makes it back to the lounge in record time.  “No more wasting time.  It’s nearly midnight already!” Phil exclaims as he plops down next to Dan, nudging his shoulder.

“Ready?” Dan grins, plugging in 2 USB controllers, and sets the laptop next to the bowl on the coffee table.  “As I’ll ever be” Phil’s eyes light up as he rubs his hands together to get them warm.  “This is gonna be LIT” Dan shouts at the ceiling as he hits play.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan reminds Phil of the controls, as a burly man on the screen growls the opening credits and instructions at them.  Their main quest is to set out in search of the young King Tommen, who has been kidnapped by Drogon – one of Daenerys Targaryen’s three dragons.  Daenerys has sailed thousands of miles to claim her rightful place on the iron throne.  She will not let the Lannisters, or anyone else, stop her. 

“Oh WOW, Dan.  LOOK!” Phil points at the picture before them.  Villages in three of the kingdoms are now in ruins.  The people have fled, and are headed to the wall in hopes of help from the night’s watch – a risky move, which could result in a lot of casualties.  Considering how many white walkers and wildlings are currently attempting to climb the wall, it is taking every bit of man power to keep the wall safe, and the south from falling victim to them.  It's not safe for others to be there.

“Sshhh!” Dan puts a finger to his lips as the man on the screen continues to bark orders at them.  “Now go, before it’s too late, and that fucking dragon kills the king!”  Supplies and weapons appear on the bottom of the screen, as do two horses.  “Which one do you want?” Dan asks Phil, hovering over the black one as he secretly hopes Phil chooses the smaller brown one over the stallion.  “Oh, my GOD, he’s gorgeous!” Phil gasps, and chooses the stallion.  “PHIL!” Dan slouches, but doesn’t say anything further.  “What?” Phil glances sideways and giggles.  _Dan always gets to choose first in our games.  Time to one up him!_   “Oh, nothing” he sighs, and uses the controller to make his character mount his horse. 

“Are we supposed to name them?” Phil asks, still fiddling with the controller to get his character mounted.  “No, but we need to name our men.  I’ll be Daniel” Dan says.  “Here, push this, jump, and move forward, all at the same time” Dan instructs, showing him with his own controller.  “Thanks” Phil giggles, feeling completely inadequate.  “And, of course, I’ll be Phillip” Phil punches in the letters using the controller.   He doesn’t like horses, and can’t imagine _ever_ mounting one for real!  He might die of heart failure, right after he falls flat on his ass.  “For fuck’s sake, Phil.  It’s not a real horse” Dan takes the controller from him, and mounts the character for him.

Their characters set off at a slow trot in search of a path.  The voice on the screen narrates with occasional direction.  Once they’ve collected supplies and gathered information from random riders, it is almost dark.  The narrator warns that it’s nearly nightfall, instructing them to either gather wood for a fire, or seek shelter high in the trees.

“It’s best to build a fire” Dan says as his character gathers wood.  “Phil, get those rocks, and make them spark in those leaves to get the fire going.  I’ll keep adding wood” Dan says.  He always prefers to be somewhat of a leader in such a game.  Phil furiously pushes buttons to make the rocks spark.  “I DID IT!” he shouts, bouncing up and down on the sofa.  Dan smirks.  He knows Phil isn’t quite good with hand eye coordination when a new game is involved, so he thumbs up his friend’s progress.

“Oh my God, Dan, it’s dark.  Hurry.  Get more wood.  I don’t want to have to do that again.  Phillip crouches to blow on the small flame.  In the distance, howling wolves and other strange noises can be heard.  Daniel stops to look around, but the narrator hurries him along.  “Pay them no mind!” he barks.  “As long as that fire is going, they won’t be botherin’ with yeh” he continues.  “Now fetch yourselves some rabbits, before those wolves claim them all for the night.”

Dan and Phil use their weapons menu to draw an arrow.  “Oh my God, I’m going to be rubbish at this” Phil moans, already losing one arrow into the darkness.  “AGAIN!  Pull and release!” the narrator’s voice booms suddenly.  Phil flinches.  “Phil, come on.  I’ve already got three.  It says we need to catch three more” Dan tries to hurry Phil along.  After a few misses, Phil finally catches his three, and they set about skinning and spearing the animals for cooking.

Out of nowhere, a group of common thieves invade their camp, stealing all their food and supplies.  “FUCK!” Dan screams, nearly throwing the controller.  “We gotta start over” he says, slumping against Phil, who is moaning over the small setback.  “Always keep your eyes and ears open!” the narrator shouts.  “I think one of us needs to keep watch as the other sleeps” Phil says, searching for more wood.  “We need more rabbits” Dan says, running in circles with his crossbow.

Once they’ve finally managed to catch and cook a dozen or so rabbits, craft some new arrows, and inventory the skins for later use, it is nearly sunrise.  “I think we should rest in the trees, Dan.  Our guys didn’t sleep at ALL” Phil says, as Phillip looks to the trees for safety.

After a brief rest, the narrator sends them hunting.  “You’re going to need bigger skins for blankets and coats.  Winter is coming” he says, pointing in the direction of the deep woods ahead.  Phil didn’t even want to think about the things that are in those woods.  “Crossbow OUT, Phil.  We don’t wanna get caught flat footed again” Dan says, fiddling with the controls to set Daniel’s horse slow.  They’ve figured out the hard way that if the horses move too fast, they’ll drop their crossbows.  “Keep it low and at the ready” the narrator says as the screen lights up their weapons, indicating that danger is ahead.

Phil squirms when he hears a strange shrieking sound in the far distance.  “It’s nowhere near us” Dan reassures him, and they enter the deep woods.  “But, what if..” Phil starts, slowly leading his horse.  “Phil” Dan sounds amused and annoyed at the same time.  “The entire GAME is nothing but what-ifs” he chuckles, raising Daniel’s bow to chest level.  Phil whimpers, fully expecting some kind of jump scare.  “Don’t be such a chicken shit, Phil” Dan bumps shoulders with his best friend.  “Just a game” he looks at Phil briefly.  Damn, he’s beautiful when his eyes are huge like that.  Phil doesn’t notice Dan staring.

“THERE!” a strange voice shouts, yanking Dan from his thoughts, and back to their quest – finding animals for fur.  “GET THEM!” more shouting ensues as a group of men surround them.  “SHIT, Phil!” Dan screams, and his horse takes off.  “FOLLOW ME!” he shouts at Phil.  “I AM!” Phil starts breathing heavy, as if he himself were actually riding the horse.  “HURRY!” Dan shouts again, disappearing further and deeper into the forest.

“Lucky for you, you’ve lost them.  For now, at least.  There’s a stream ahead.  Refill your water and continue your quest” the narrator says.  “That was close” Phil finally returns to normal breathing.  Dan can’t remember the last time he heard Phil panting like that.  Not even when they went Pokemon hunting in Manchester when it was a scorching 35 degrees outside.  He thought for sure Phil was going to die from sun stroke or something.

Dan laughs, because Phil is actually sweating.  “PHIL!  It’s just a game.  WHY the fuck are you sweating?”  Dan has to pause the game because he’s laughing so hard.  “Shut up” Phil mutters.  His face burns with embarrassment.  “I’ll be right back.  My beer has mysteriously disappeared.  You want more?” he asks Dan as he stretches, exposing a thin patch of hair on his stomach.  “Um” Dan has to look away.  “Yeah.  Thanks” he answers, feeling the need to inspect his controller.

Phil returns, and Dan resumes the game.  “Dan!  I wasn’t ready yet.” Phil barely has time to grab his controller, when a pack of wolves surround them.  “OH MY GOD” Phil whimpers.  ‘HOW are we gonna get all of them?”  “Steady…” the narrator says in a hushed tone.  The wolves close in, baring their teeth as they snarl.  Drool is dripping from the leader of the pack. 

“Draw” the narrator speaks again.  Phil is shaking.  Dan is ready.  “RELEASE!”  And they both start killing wolves, one by one, completing their quest after five solid minutes of struggling to keep their crossbows aimed properly.  “Well done!” the narrator praises them, raising a tiny fist in the corner of their screen.  “Now go make camp for the day.  The journey ahead will be long.  You’ll need those skins soon.  Winter is coming” the narrator disappears from the screen.  “Jesus Christ” Dan slumps back against the sofa, taking a long drink from his beer.  Phil silently agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next will set up for the main part of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good thing we’re not playing that drinking game” Dan laughs out loud after quickly throwing back the rest of his drink.  Phil giggles.  “Yeah.  I’d be dead” he says, dreading the after effects of the alcohol he has already consumed.  “Let’s continue, yeah?” Phil says, eager to start a new quest.  Dan nods, and hits play.

The next quest is boring – crafting blankets and furs.  It kind of reminds them of their failed attempt at Minecraft. 

Once the narrator instructs them to place the furs and blankets in their inventory, they’re finally on their way, hunting for food.  “You’re getting closer to the wall.  Once you’re there, payment will be expected in order to pass through the tunnel” he says.  “But be prepared.  Wildlings are hungry.  They have no qualms with killin’ for food” the narrator continues, then disappears from the screen.

“Remind me again why we’re going North?” Phil asks, slightly scared of what is on the other side of the wall.  Dan shrugs, continuing forward on his horse.  “I think we’re searching for the allies that Daenarys is seeking out” Dan says.  “But she’s not north of the wall yet?” Phil asks, dodging a wolf as he follows behind Dan’s horse.  “I don’t think so” he says.  “But what about the dragon?” Phil is getting way ahead of himself with the questions.  “ _PHIL_ ” Dan slumps, turning his head sideways.  “Just let the game lead us” he says.  “Sorry” Phillip sets off at a gallop on his horse.

“Nearly there” the narrator says.  “Oooh!” Phil gets excited.  Just as they’re about to approach the wall, they hear a distant shrill shriek, followed by the sounding of a horn.  “You were saying?” Dan says, picking up his pace.  “The dragon” Phil sounds excited, and scared.

“SEEK SHELTER!” the narrator yells.  Screaming and panic ensue as the night’s watch scrambles to open the gates for incoming southerners.  “OPEN THE GATES!” Jon Snow yells from atop the wall.  Daniel and Phillip barely make it into the tunnel when darkness falls upon them.  “KEEP MOVING” the narrator urges.  Dan and Phil are wide-eyed as they do their best to not trample bystanders as they move their horses through a dark tunnel.  Dan pauses the game.  “I think we need to shut the lights off” he says.  Phil nods, sighing relief for the few seconds he has to regain his thoughts.  “I’m pretty sure that was the dragon approaching” Phil says, stretching his arms.  “Yeah” Dan sits back down, and resumes the game.

“Watch yerselvs now” the narrator is back to a whisper.  “Dan, I don’t think they’re going to open the other side” Phil sounds concerned.  “Well, we ARE supposed to do some type of trade for passage” Dan say, leaning back on the sofa to stretch his legs out.  “But there’s suddenly no people for some reason.  Or at least I don’t hear any” Phil’s voice is small with fear.  He fully expects a jump scare, and braces himself.  “OH!  They’re opening the other side” Dan sits back up.  “WAIT … DON’T!” is the last thing Dan and Phil hear before they lead their horses out to the north side of the wall.

Phil’s POV: _Dan_ is all Phil can think of.  His vision is black and it feels like he’s moving.  He hears a familiar sound, but can’t pinpoint what it is.  He smells something.  Something not good.  _Is that fish?_   _I don’t feel so well_.  Phil finally moves, and it feels like a thousand knives are jabbing him.  _Did I break something?_   He opens his eyes slowly, and realizes he’s on a ship.  _I must’ve had too much to drink, and I fell asleep._   But that is the furthest from what has happened.

Phil rubs his eyes and shakes his head, attempting to wake himself from whatever this dream is.  _OW._  He moves again, sitting up to look around.  His vision seems distorted.  _Where are my glasses?_  He rubs his eyes one more time.  _This is insane.  I should’ve woken up by now._   In his immediate surroundings, there are wooden crates.  Some have chickens.  Others are empty.  A few are unmarked and sealed. 

 _What the hell is going on?_   The pain in his legs finally subside enough to stand up.  It’s a struggle, but he gradually clambers to his feet, and brushes off his clothes.  He’s stunned to find that he’s wearing rags.  He slowly turns in a circle to take in his surroundings.  _This is the weirdest dream ever.  I need to wake up._   The only thing he can think of is to throw himself to the floor.  Maybe the pain will startle him awake.

With a painful thud, he drops like a lead weight.  “OW!” he shouts, but is still on the ship.  _Damnit._   This time he speaks out loud.  “What the hell is going on?  DAN!” he shouts for his best friend.  But he’s alone, and quite hungry.  On the deck above, he hears shouting and running.  _Oh, my God!_   He gasps, bracing himself for the worst.  _I don’t think I’m dreaming._   He whimpers as two burly men dressed in cloaks and heavy boots approach him from the steps that lead to the deck.

“Well look who has decided to join the land of the living” the first one says.  Phil immediately thinks it's best to stay put, rather than even think about standing up.  “Don’t touch him.  The queen wants him alive” the first barks when the second stoops to grasp Phil by the neck of his torn shirt.  “You call yourself a lord?” the second brings Phil to his feet with one hand.  _CHRIST!_   “Bbbfftttt” the second bursts into in uproar of laughter.

“I said don’t touch him” the first threatened.  _LORD?_   Phil rubs at a sore spot on his shoulder.  “Where am I?  How did I get here?  And what happened?  Where’s Dan?” Phil spews all his questions at once, and the second man steps forward again, raising his eyebrows.  “WHO is Dan?!” he demands, getting up in Phil’s face.  Phil is pretty sure his heart skipped a few beats.  “My friend.  He was with me, when… when” Phil stammers.  _Where was I before this happened?  ...  THE WALL._

“When you pulled that stunt at the wall?  You nearly got the entire watch killed, you know.  The north gate got stuck and hundreds of white walkers stormed.  Lucky for you the other side was already locked down.  I imagine you would’ve been hanged if they breached the south” the first man crossed his arms.  “And who is Dan?” he also got in Phil’s face.  “My f… watchman.  He was carrying supplies” he quickly decides that ‘friend’ would be an unacceptable answer, and lies.  “What sort of supplies” they’re both still suspicious. 

Since Phil had been drinking a lot before this all happened, he easily has an answer – another lie, of course.  “I was bringing a restock of food for the guard.  I received notice that supplies were running low” he almost stutters, but manages to keep his wits together.  He still hurts everywhere, but it doesn’t distract him from surviving this insanity.

They still seem suspicious of Phil, but nod at his answer.  “You received a raven?  Who sent it?” the first asked, still skeptical.  Phil mentally scrolls through a bunch of names from the game, and decides on “Benjen Stark”.  “BENJEN STARK!” the second shouts, ready to lay Phil flat out for his blatant lie.  But the first puts an arm out.  “I said don’t touch him.  It must’ve been right before he disappeared”.  “He disappeared?” Phil’s voice is a little shaky at this revelation.  “A fortnight ago.  But you would’ve been on your journey by then.  You wouldn’a known” he continued, calming Phil.     

As this moment, Phil quickly comes to two painful realities: He has been transported through time, directly into the game he and Dan were playing.  And Dan is not with him.  _He must be worried sick!  I wonder if he’s still sat there in front of the tv, wondering where the heck I went?_ Phil’s bottom lip threatens to start quivering. _Keep it together, or they’ll know._

“Where are we going?” Phil asks, surveying his surroundings once again.  “To the queen” they answer in unison.  Phil blanches.  “Queen Cersei?” He prays to the gods that she’s not as horrible as her television character!  “Fuck no.  That cunt?  We’re going to Dragonstone.”  Phil racks his brains trying to remember the storyline.  “Where Stannis Baratheon is?” he asks, sounding like a complete idiot.  “He was killed.  Daenarys Targaryen has returned to her rightful place” the first corrects Phil.  “She’s not missing?” Phil bites his tongue.  _Of course she’s not missing!  That was the storyline in the damn game!_   “S..sorry.  I’ve been through a bit.  I think I was having a nightmare before you two showed up” Phil finds more lies in his injured head, which is now sporting a large bump on the side.  OW.

His thoughts return to Dan, and he’s on the verge of tears.  He needs to sit.  Now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if my chapters aren't super long. I literally scribble ideas here and there as I watch the show. More chapters to follow - hopefully one every few days.


End file.
